the_shadowhuntersfandomcom_el-20200213-history
Ίζαμπελ Λάιτγουντ
Η Ίζαμπελ Σοφία Λάιτγουντ είναι η κόρη της Μαρίζ Λάιτγουντ και του Ρόμπερτ Λάιτγουντ. Έχει έναν μεγαλύτερο αδερφό τον Άλεκ και έναν μικρότερο τον Μαξ. Ζει με την οικογένεια της στο Ινστιτούτο της Νέας Υόρκης. Βιογραφία Προϊστορία Η Πόλη των Οστών Η Πόλη της Στάχτης Η Γυάλινη Πόλη Η Πόλη των Έκτπτωτων Αγγέλων Η Πόλη των Χαμένων Ψυχών Προσωπικότητα Η Ίζαμπελ συμμερίζεται,αρχικά,την ψωροπερήφανη και φαντασμένη στάση απέναντι στους θνητούς και στα Πλάσματα του Σκότους.Ωστόσο,αφού γνωρίζει την Κλέρι και τον Σάιμον,η στάση της απέναντι στου θνητούς αρχίζει να αλλάζει καθώς γίνεται φίλοι μαζί τους και γίνεται ζευγάρι με τον Σάιμον.Η συντετριμμένη αντίδρασή της όταν ο Σάιμον μεταμορφώθηκε προσωρινά σε αρουραίο έδειξε πως η επιφανειακή σχέση που σκόπευε να έχει με τον Σάιμον δεν θα ήταν έυκολη να πετύχει.Παρά την διατήρηση μιας υπεροπτικής στάσης απέναντι στην Κλέρι και στους θνητούς,φαίνεται πως είναι κάπως επηρεασμένη από τα λόγια της Κλέρι σε μερικά σημεία του βιβλίου,όπου η Κλέρι υπενίσσεται πως η Ίζαμπελ δεν είναι τόσο σκληρή και φαντασμένη όσο θέλει η άλλοι να πιστεύουν. Η Ίζαμπελ έχει μια μεγάλη αίσθηση του στυλ και είναι συνειδητοποιημένη στη μόδα.Είναι και κάπως "ανάμικτη".Μετά το θάνατο του αδερφού της Μαξ ξαπλώνει μαζί με τον Σάιμον αλλά δεν κοιμάται μαζί του.She is also somewhat promiscuous. After the death of her brother, Max, she lies down with Simon.Η Ίζαμπελ περιγράφεται ματαιόδοξη και ναρκισσιστική,μα ελαφρώς ανασφαλής επίσης.Είναι ευαίσθητη με το ύψος της και εύχεται να ήταν πιο μικρωκαμωμένη και ντελικάτη σαν την Αλίν.Είναι αδιαμφισβήτητα η πιο ώριμη από τα παιδά των Λάιγουντ και ως τέτοια υιοθετεί έναν μητρικό ρόλο απέναντι τους,ακόμα και απέναντι στον μεγαλύτερο αδελφό της τον Άλεκ. Παρά την ναρκισσιστική της στάση,η Ίζαμπελ είναι πολύ πιστή στην οικογένειά της,ειδικά στον Άλεκ.Είναι από τα λίγα άτομα που ξέρει για τη σεξουαλικότητα του Άλεκ και οι δυο τους είναι πολύ κοντά.Η Ίζαμπελ επίσης διαθέτει επίσης μια φλογερή ιδιοσυγκρασία της οποίας πολλοί χαρακτήρες είναι θύματα.Παρά την ώριμη και εκευγενισμένη φύση της,έχει τη συνήθεια να ρίχνει ξεσπάσματα θυμού και να κλειδώνεται στο δωμάτιό της όταν τα πράγματα πάνε στραβά,πετώντας αντικείμενα όταν κάποιος εισβάλλει στην μοναξιά της.Καθώς η Κλέρι αρχικά βρίσκει την τραχιά φύση της Ίζαμπελ ανησυχητική,σύντομα αναπτύσσει θετικά αισθήματα για αυτήν και γνωρίζει την ζεστπη της πλευρά. Η Ίζαμπελ είναι μια τρομερά πιστή φίλη,αλλά είναι ασταθής και επιρρεπής σε εναλλαγές της διάθεσης.Η Ίζαμπελ είναι πολύ ερωτότοπηΒγαίνει με πολλά διαφορετικά αγόρια,ειδικά αγόρια τα οποία οι γονείς της δεν εγκρίνουν.Αργότερα αποκαλύπτει πως το κάνει αυτό για να τραβήξει την προσοχή μακριά από τον ομοφυλόφιλο αδεφό της Άλεκ και έτσι να μην καταλάβουν κάτι οι γονείς τους γι'αυτόν.Αυτό αρχίζει να δείχνει μια πολύ πιο βαθιά και τρυφερή πλευρά η οποία αποκλύπτεται συχνά όταν είναι γύρω από την οικογένειά της.Αγαπά τους αδερφούς της,είναι πολύ κοντά στον Άλεκ και τους υπερασπίζεται όταν απειλούνται.Ο θάνατος του αδερφού της Μαξ την χτύπησε πολύ σκληρά και αισθάνεται πως τον απογοήτευσε,αφού αγνόησε κάτι που είπε.Η θλίψη της την οδήγησε στο να μην πάει στην κηδεία του Μαξ,νιώθοντας πως δεν της άξιζε να πάει. Αργότερα,αποκαλύπτεται πως η Ίζαμπελ είναι επιφυλακτική στην αγάπη.Αυτό προέρχεται από την μαμά της που της είπε να μην εμπιστεύεται τους άντρες,γιατί πάντα θα την πληγώνουν.Μολονότι τότε δεν κατάλαβε την σημασία αυτού,αργότερα αποκάλυψε πως δεν ξέρει πώς να αγαπάει στ΄αλήθεια,αν και το πάθος της για τον Σάιμον σίγουρα φαίνεται να έχει αρχίσει να την "ανοίγει".Είναι αμήχανη όταν κοιτάι τα αδέλφια της,βλέποντάς τα να δίνονται στην αγάπη.Δεν μπορεί να καταλάβει πώς μπορούν να ανοίγονται σε τόση λύπη. Της Ίζαμπελ της αρέσει η μαγειρική,αν και δεν είναι πολύ καλή σ'αυτή.Η μητέρα της,Μαρίζ ,ήταν πάντα μια καλή μαγείρισσα αλλά δεν έμαθε ποτέ στην Ίζαμπελ να μαγειρεύει,φοβούμενη ότι μπορεί να υποβιβαστεί στην κουζίνα αντί να είναι η σπουδαία Κυνηγός που τελικά έγινε. Ο Τζέις περιέγραψε μια φορά την Ίζαμπελ ως μια από τους καλύτερους Κυνηγούς Σκιών που ήξερε.Αγαπάει τη ζωή της και τη μάχη κατά των δαιμόνων.Απολαμβάνει σε μεγάλο βαθμό το κυνήγι δαιμόνων.Είναι πολλές φορές το "δόλωμα" για τους δαίμονες όταν αυτή,ο Τζέις και ο Άλεκ κυνηγούν.Είναι ελεύθερο πνεύμα και απολαμβάνει να κάνει πάρτι,να φλερτάρει και της αρέσουν τα ρούχα. Η Ίζαμπελ είναι,επίσης,πολύ σίγουρη για το παρουσιαστικό της,σε πλήρη αντίθεση με τον αδερφό της,που δεν είναι σίγουρος ούτε για το δέρμα του.Συχνά χρησιμοποιεί την εμφάνισή της για να πετύχει τους στόχους της,χρησιμοποιώντας την σαν το μαστίγιό της όταν πολεμά. Εξωτερική Εμφάνιση Η Ίζαμπελ περιγράφεται ως υπέροχη.Έχει μακριά,μαύρα μαλλιά στο χρώμα του μελανιού,και σκούρα καφέ μάτια τα οποία συχνά συγχέονται για μαύρα. Έχει τεράστια ομοιότητα με την μητέρα της,τόση πολλή που η Τζόσλιν την μπέρδεψε για την μητέρα της Ίζαμπελ όταν γνωρίστηκαν.Είναι αρκετά ψηλή,ψηλότερη από τα περισσότερα αγόρια και πολύ λυγερή.Μια φορά,η Κλέρι ανέφερε πως δεν είδε ποτέ την Ίζαμπελ να φορά οτιδήποτε εκτός από φορέματα. Παρά το παρουσιαστικό της,η Ίζαμπελ ζηλεύει σε μεγάλο βαθμό την Κλέρι.Εύχεται να ήταν μικροκαμωμένη όπως η Κλέρι,αν και είναι χαρούμενη με το παρουσιαστικό της,επειδή είναι ταλαιπωρία για αυτήν να είναι ψηλότερη από τα περισσότερα αγόρια. Δυνάμεις Δυνάμεις Νεφιλίμ Όλοι οι Κυνηγοί Σκιών έχουν μια ποσότητα από το αίμα του αρχαγγέλου Ραζιήλ.Αυτό δίνει την δυνατότητα στους Κυνηγούς να μπορούν να έχουν ρούνους στο δέρμα τους. *'Σημάδια:' η Ιζαμπελ έχει πολλούς ρούνους,συμπεριλαμβανομένου του ρούνου μάχης,θεραπείας,κ.ά. *'Υπεράνθρωπη Φυσιολογία:'ΟΙ Κυνηγοί έχουν φυσικές δυνατότητες ανώτερες από αυτές των θνητών,που είναι ξεχωριστές από τις δυνάμεις που τους δίνουν οι ρούνοι. *'Υπερφυσική Δύναμη' *'Υπερφυσική Ευκινησία' *'Υπερφυσικό Σθένος' *'Υπερφυσικός Συντονισμός' Σύνεργα Εξοπλισμός: *'Ραβδί:' η Ίζαμπελ χρησιμοποιεί το ραβδί,κυρίως για θεραπευτικούς σκοπούς για τον εαυτό της,τους φίλους της και την οικογένειά της. * Αισθητήρας-Κολιέ:Ο Αισθητήρας της Ίζαμπελ έχει την μορφή κόκκινου κρεμαστού κοσμήματος που κρέμεται στο λαιμό της σαν κολιέ.Αυτό το κληρονόμησε από τη Σέσιλι Χέροντεϊλ, η οποία το έλαβε από τον αδερφό της,Γουίλ, που με την σειρά του το έλαβε από τον Μάγκνους .Αρχικά,ανήκε στην Καμίλ Μπελκούρ,που επίσης το έλαβε από τον Μάγκνους Όπλα: *Μαστίγιο:η Ίζαμπελ χρησιμοποιεί το χρυσό-ασημί μαστίγιο-σήμα κατατεθέν της ως το κύριο όπλο της και ως το όπλο που προτιμά στη μάχη.Ήταν δώρο του πατέρα της όταν έγινε δώδεκα.Έχει δείξει πως ξέρει να χειρίζεται το όπλο σε μεγάλο βαθμό. *'Στιλέτα':η Ίζαμπελ έχει δείξει πως χρησιμοποιεί ένα ζευγάρι στιλέτα στο οπλοστάσιό της. *Λεπίδες Σεράφ:η Ίζαμπελ χρησιμοποίησε μια φορά μια αγγελική λεπίδα. Σχέσεις Ασήμαντα Πράγματα *Το όνομα της Ίζαμπελ σημαίνει "Ο Θεός μου είναι απόλυτα εξιόπιστος" στα Εβραϊκά. Το ίδιο με το όνομα Ελίζαμπεθ. Κινηματογραφική Απεικόνηση Την ίζαμπελ υποδύεται η Τζεμίνα Γουέστ στην κινηματογραφική προσαρμογή της Πόλης των Οστών. Ίζαμπελ Λάιτγουντ/Πινακοθήκη Όλες οι επίσημες εικόνες από την εικονογράφο Cassandra Jean στις οποίες εμφανίζεται η Ίζαμπελ Λάιτγουντ. Tarot_Steles_Princess.jpg Tarot_16.jpg Tarot_Steles_4.jpg IsabelleLightwood_JemimaWest.jpg Izzabelle.jpg Κατηγορία:Χαρακτήρες των Θανάσιμων Εργαλείων Κατηγορία:Κυνηγός Σκιών Κατηγορία:Γυναίκα Κατηγορία:Ζωντανός Κατηγορία:Χαρακτήρες Κατηγορία:Λάιτγουντ Κατηγορία:Νεφιλίμ